I Think I'm Ready
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Temari leaves Suna to escape her bad romance life and find some peace with being alone. Shikamaru has other plans for her. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto _or _I Think I'm Ready_

**A/N: **I have been randomly addicted to Katy Perry and writing lately, thus this story was made. If Songfics are not your thing I don't suggest reading, if they are reviews are nice~

_**I'm Ready for It**_

_I'm used to opening my own doors, and splitting the checks_

_He introduced me, was always just a friend_

_I bought a new dress he never noticed…_

Temari walked into the bar with her boyfriend Renji. She entered first, laughing. They had been dating two months now, and he was introducing her to his friends… finally.

"Hey dudes!" He called, waving. Trotting over without even glancing her way, she rolled her eyes and followed smiling. His friends gave him a loud greeting getting people's attention.

"Who's she?" One of them asked. Renji looked at her.

"Oh, that's my friend Temari. I invited her along to hang. She's cool." He said as they started drinking games, promptly forgetting Temari. She looked down at her dress, he hadn't commented on. She had told him she'd gotten a new one…

Sighing she spent the night staving off his drunken friends.

_Always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge_

_I'm getting tired of cleaning up after them_

_I think I'm ready… to be a woman_

She helped Renji back to his apartment, which she had spent the day cleaning for him. He had complained about the mess so she thought she would do something nice, he hadn't even thanked her.

She sighed, why were all of her boyfriend's just like Renji? She couldn't handle this… "Renji?"

"Yeah Tema-chan?" Oh now that they were alone he was being sweet?

"I… we're not working out. I'm breaking up." she said, leaving. She wanted to be treated like a woman, not a maid!

_Oh love, I think I'm ready, ready for it._

Temari glared around her apartment, she picked up her phone to call her brother, the Mayor. "Hey Gaara, I'm giving my two weeks notice.

"Why Temari? Are you unsatisfied with your job?" Gaara asked in monotone.

"No itouto I'm moving… to Kohona." She _had_ been offered a job by their mayor.

_You were such a surprise, an unexpected gift,_

_Said I was pretty, and I believed it_

_Not really used to all this attention_

"Alright Temari-san, this is your office, I'm sorry but the offices are joint ones so you'll be sharing it."

"Oh that's fine Shizune-san." She told the woman smiling as she entered. There was an empty desk, for her she figured. She looked across the room, a man typed at a computer, he had a headset on and was talking.

"Will you need anything Temari-san?"

"I think I'm good?" Temari smiled, unsure.

"Just ask Shikamaru of you need help." Shizune smiled, before leaving.

Temari sat at her desk and set her things up how she liked them. She filled out some paperwork and smiled a little. Kohona was a beautiful city… she heard a beep and saw 'Shikamaru' looking at her.

"I'm Sabaku No Temari, nice to meet you."

"Nara Shikamaru. Likewise." He answered, in a tired voice. She sort of liked the sound of it.

She smiled and went back to work, but found his eyes on her. "Um, is there something on my face?" She asked, nervously.

"Oh, sorry. No, I just think…" He blushed a little. "You're very pretty."

"O-oh… thank you." Temari smiled, blushing herself.

"Um, don't feel shy if you need help or anything…" Shikamaru smiled, and made sure she was comfortable the rest of the week. She couldn't believe how attentive he was…

_Told myself I don't deserve you, and this is just a phase_

_Could I get used to, being loved the right way?_

_I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say_

Temari held Shikamaru's hand. They were walking through the forest to a clearing for lunch. They had been dating a few weeks. She couldn't believe he was so sweet, she kept waiting for him to turn into a jerk…

Upon getting to the clearing she gasped at the picnic basket and blanket already set up. "Shika… I don't think I deserve someone like you…" She breathed. He had all her favorite snacks.

"You deserve the best." He smiled.

Later she was a little anxious, they hadn't fought at all… how could she not know if he was a jerk without an argument. "You're so lazy." She said frowning at the man laying on the blanket. He opened one eye to look at her.

He yanked her to lie with him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm at peace, you should relax to, it's our day off." He said kissing her head. She blushed.

_Oh love I think I'm ready_

_Ready for it_

_Ready for it_

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_

Shikamaru held open the door for her to go into the bar. They had been dating for two months and she was meeting his friends. She smiled, as he laced his fingers with hers and lead her to a table with some people.

They were a little rowdy, but nice. "Hey guys," Shikamaru said. The people looked up. "This is my girlfriend Temari." He said, smiling at her like he won a prize.

She blushed. "Nice to finally meet you Temari! I feel like I already know you Shikamaru talks about you so much!" A blonde girl grinned. Holding the hand of a slightly bigger man.

The others laughed. Shikamaru blushed again, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, we're glad our Shika found such a nice girl." The man said. The others at the table said hello.

The night everyone talked to her, and Shikamaru always asked if she needed anything. He didn't let her pay for anything and threatened a drunken man who got too handsy. Temari grinned and kissed him when they got back to the table.

There was a catcall from his friends and Shikamaru continued to kiss her, flipping them off.

_Cuz you send me flowers when there's no occasion_

_Yeah, we talk for hours you still wanna listen_

_Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hold me tonight_

Temari rearranged the flowers Shikamaru had sent her a few days before. They had just showed up on her desk, Shikamaru had been promoted a few days before so he had his own office.

She shared it with Shikamaru's friend and the mayor's wife Hinata now. It was their third month of dating and they were supposed to be having a romantic night. They hadn't had sex yet, he was such a gentlemen.

She knew that he was hoping for it to happen tonight. She grinned when the doorbell rang, she hoped so too. Opening the door she grinned at Shikamaru, who had more flowers.

Leading him in they started eating dinner, laughing. She heard her cell go off, and she got worried. It was Gaara, who only called on Fridays. "Shika, would you mind, it's Gaara…"

He smiled and handed her the cell phone. He knew it would be important because she had told him about her quiet, socially awkward brother. "Hello?" Temari asked. During the conversation, her face and voice got more worried.

She hung up, looking distressed. "What's wrong Temari?" Shikamaru asked, touching her shoulder.

"Kankuro was in a car accident… he's in critical condition." She said, and Shikamaru pulled her into a hug as she cried. He spent the night, but nothing happened. He just laid in bed with her, giving her reassuring words and holding her tight.

_My mother always told me that you'd show up one day_

_So scared to feel this way but love,_

_I think I'm ready, ready for it_

Temari sat with Shikamaru in her office. He had visited and was sitting on her desk. It had been nine months since they had began dating exactly. She laughed at his joke. Hinata was out for some reason.

Temari smiled at her boyfriend… she was so happy it scared her, how could he be so perfect? They had had very few fights, and all never too serious, and making up was always so much fun.

Temari grinned, laughing at the story he was telling about when Lee visited the office. "Listen Temari, I need to tell you something." He said standing. She looked at him, why had he gotten serious? Was he breaking up with her?

"I just wanted to tell you… I've never felt this way about anyone, you make me happy, you drive me crazy, you always get too close to beating me at Shogi," He grinned, and Temari smiled, confused.

"I love when we spend the night at each other's houses and you're the first thing wake up to, I love how you were willing to get a cat because dogs bother me, I love you Temari, and I don't ever want anyone else."

He fell to his knee and grabbed a box, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped, covering her mouth. She loved him too! She didn't know if she was ready for… she stared at him as he was becoming unsure, and tackled him, screaming "YES!"

She had never felt like this either, and she knew she wouldn't ever about anyone else. Hell, she didn't _want to_.

_Ready for it_

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_

_Ready for itReady for it_

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_

Temari stared at her man, looking deeply into his eyes. It was their one year anniversary of when they first started dating. He had never been anything but sweet and nice to her.

She remembered coming to Kohona, to get away from her bad love life there. She had wanted to become a cat lady to avoid being hurt. And in less than a week in Kohona this man had swept her off her feet.

With him she always felt like a soft woman, a queen. She wanted him forever so _badly_, and she smiled, because she was ready for love. To have him forever. To have little lazy Shogi playing babies…

"I do." She whispered, ignoring the priest until he said,

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled, and Shikamaru leaned in, sealing her forever with him…

_**The End~**_


End file.
